disney_mickey_mousefandomcom-20200214-history
Tapped Out
"Tapped Out' is the sixteenth episode in the first season of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on January 10, 2014. Overview Goofy volunteers Mickey to fight Pete in a wrestling match. Plot The episode opens with Mickey, Donald and Goofy attending a wrestling match, where Pulchritudinous Pete is handily defeating a cow. Mickey and Goofy, along with the rest of the spectators, cringe with each impact while Donald just casually eats some nachos he has with him. At the end, Pete climbs up on one of the ring posts and then jumps down on top of the cow. Milk spews out from the cow's udder and covers the whole crowd of spectators -- all except Donald, that is, who protects himself with an umbrella and cheers. The cow is being taken out on a stretcher. Donald has a good laugh at what had just happened, but Mickey denounces Pete as nothing but a bully and would give him what for if given the chance. He demonstrates for his friends what he would do, by making a karate chop motion, some punching motions (by pounding a fist into an open hand), and then he says, "And..." and makes a kicking motion while saying, "Lights out!" As he does this, however, he startles Donald, who jumps slightly as do his nachos. Donald gets angry at Mickey and orders him to watch his nachos, making a hissing sound at him as he does so. As Pete is crowned the champion, the audience hisses at him. He angrily demands someone to challenge him, which the crowd suddenly becomes silent. Goofy answers Pete's challenge for him – by eagerly pointing at Mickey and shouting, "This guy!" Mickey is quite shocked. Goofy carries Mickey into the ring and places him right in front of Pete. The surprised Pete points at Mickey and exclaims, "You??" Petrified, Mickey backs away and says no. Goofy, however, blocks his escape and eagerly reminds him of wanting to teach Pete a lesson. Goofy then demonstrates to Pete that Mickey was going to give him the karate chop, the punching motions and the "Lights out!" motion by kicking out his foot. Pete then grabs Goofy and flips him upside-down. He hops around on Goofy like a pogo stick. After a few bounces, Pete pushes Goofy down and then releases him. Goofy goes flying around the arena, ricocheting off of things. He finally lands in the arena, knocked out. Before passing out cold, Goofy tells Mickey to take over. Mickey is heartbroken by Goofy's defeat and then becomes enraged at what Pete had done and charges at him. He tries vainly to push against Pete, but Pete just stands there, looking bemused, while Mickey makes no headway at all. Mickey karate-chops Pete and then tries to get him in a headlock, all to no avail. Pete grabs Mickey and stuffs him inside his belly button. He then squeezes on his belly so that Mickey flies out like a shot from a cannon. Mickey flies across the ring and right into one of the ropes. The rope stretches and he comes before Donald eating his nachos. Mickey pleads Donald to help him, grabbing at his nachos as he does so. But Donald again snatches his nachos away and snaps at Mickey for touching them. The rope snaps Mickey back into the ring, where he crashes into a belt worn by Pete, with a big "world champion" gold plate adorned with jewels on it. Upon impact, Mickey takes the shape of the plate and falls down. He smiles nervously, his teeth full of the jewels. Pete then tries to swat Mickey by slapping his hands together over him. But Mickey suddenly jumps up and out of harm's way and then crawls all over Pete, who keeps looking around trying to find Mickey, who manages to stay beyond his reach. Suddenly, while trying to think, Pete notices Mickey's ears rising up behind him. He grabs Mickey and tries to pull him off his back, but Mickey grabs at Pete's long hair and clings there with all his might. But suddenly, Pete pulls Mickey off completely and Mickey lands on the floor of the ring, holding all of Pete's hair in his hands! Apparently, it was just a wig! Pete, now without his hair, cries, "MY HAIR!" The spectators all laugh at him. Pete is really mad now and chases Mickey across the ring, trying in vain to grab at the wig the smiling Mickey holds. Standing on one of the ring posts, Mickey holds out the wig like a matador's cape. Pete charges at the wig, but Mickey lifts it up out of his reach at the last second, sending Pete to crash into the post and fall down. He groans in pain. The cheering crowd shower Mickey with roses, one of which he holds in his teeth as he bows to the spectators. But suddenly, Pete rises up behind Mickey and breathes down his back. Pete grabs Mickey in one hand while Mickey still holds up the wig in his upraised arms. Things look bleak for Mickey. Even worse, Donald is having a good laugh at Mickey's expense. Clearly, not only does Donald refuse to help Mickey, but he actually delights in seeing him in trouble, just as he had done with the cow earlier. Then, seeing the nachos in Donald's hand, Mickey gets an idea. He tosses Pete's wig out of the ring, and Pete runs after it, out of the ring. The wig lands on Donald's nachos, who exclaims, "Who threw that?!" In trying to retrieve his hair, Pete lands on Donald with a huge crash. When the dust from the crash settles, the wig is on Donald's head. He sits up and notices that his nachos have been overturned, which makes him pout. Then he looks towards Pete, who has nacho cheese and bits of nacho chips covering his face. Donald gets so angry at Pete for spilling his nachos that he flies into a fire ball of rage and really lets Pete have it, encasing him in a big cloud of dust and pummeling him senseless. The cloud of dust in which Donald and Pete are encased flies across the arena and up into the air, crashing into the scoreboard hanging from the ceiling. Upon contact, the board explodes in a shower of sparks. The disheveled Pete lands on the floor of the ring while Donald snarls at him through gnashed teeth. Meanwhile, Goofy comes to and urges Mickey to finish Pete off. Mickey is only too happy to oblige, as he jumps off of one of the ring posts and lands on Pete's huge belly. The ring announcer counts, "One, two, three!" The fight is over amid the cheering of the spectators. The announcer announces the new world champion – or rather, world champions. Pete's belt is wrapped around Mickey, Donald and Goofy together. Mickey says, "I guess we really did show him what for!" After agreeing, Goofy then holds up Mickey to the crowd and asks them for a challenger to take him on. The short ends with Mickey screaming in terror at the thought of having to fight again. Credits Story by: *Darrick Bachman *Clay Morrow *Paul Rudish *Aaron Springer Written by: *Darrick Bachman *Clay Morrow *Paul Rudish *Aaron Springer Directed by: *Clay Morrow With the Voice Talents of: *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete *Rob Paulsen as the Ring Announcer, Additional Voices Production notes 'Trivia' *This is the first appearance of Pete. *The classic thudding sound from the classic WB cartoons reappears in this episode. * Pete's wrestling wig is a reference to the wrestler Gorgeous George. * There was also a Simpsons app with the same name of this Mickey Mouse episode * Donald has become super saiyan is a Reference to Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball series and Sonic X. Gallery Video Dooby Dummy, Spiderman, Duck Dodgers And Kirby Vs Bender, Mr. Incredible, Raphel And CM Punk Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:January Category:2014 Category:Episodes that Pluto is absent